


“I was passing.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: So I had this idea to write a series of shorts of possible first kisses between these two. Starting with this one, and I have a couple of other ideas. Feel free to submit prompts for anything you’d like to see in the comments below or over on Tumblr at lulacat3.





	“I was passing.”

Strike jumped, startled, at the knock on the door of his flat. No one ever knocked on his door, they had to buzz from the street.

The only person it could possibly be, who had a key to the door downstairs, was Robin. He glanced at his watch. It was 11pm. On a Saturday.

He put down his beer and stood, leaving Match of the Day playing to itself as he moved to answer the knock. Thoughts flashed through his head - could it be someone else? If it was Robin, was she all right? He opened the door, and almost gasped.

She looked stunning, and incredibly tall. She was wearing the little black cocktail dress she had worn to the Roper Chard party, with tall heels and much more makeup than she normally wore, eyeliner around her eyes and a shimmering lipstick. She looked beautiful, and there was something in her eyes that put him suddenly on high alert. A bold, reckless, almost wild look.

“Robin?” he said. “Are you all right?”

She smiled at him. “I’m fine,” she said. “Can I come in?”

“Er, yeah,” he said, stepping back to let her though the door. “Why? I mean, why are you at my door?”

“I was passing,” she said, breezily. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “At eleven o’clock on aSaturday night?”

She giggled. He wondered if she was tipsy. She didn’t look it, but there was an odd look in her eye still. “Okay, maybe not exactly passing,” she conceded. “But I was out, anyway. I went to that party with Ilsa, the cocktail thing for one of the partners at her firm. Nick’s away so she asked me as her plus one. She was planning to set me up with one of the junior lawyers.”

“And did she?” he asked, amused, ignoring the small stab of jealousy at the thought of her being chatted up by a handsome young lawyer. Someone who looked annoyingly like Matthew in his imagination.

“No, she was crap at it,” Robin said, and the reckless look was back. “She had one too many cocktails and told me I should come and find you instead. You’re crazy about me, apparently.”

Strike was stunned and more than a little mortified. His mouth literally dropped open and he just stared at her. Before he could work out how to react, she stepped towards him, almost as tall as him in her heels. He found himself backing away as she stepped right up to him, reaching a hand up to his face, her eyes holding his, calm and blue-grey and bold. Her hand on his cheek was cool against his suddenly fevered skin.

Strike swallowed, found his voice. “Robin, what are you doing?” he managed, hoping he didn’t sound as shaky as he felt. He took another step back but she moved with him again.

“If you’d only stand still, kissing you,” she said, and her hand slid round to the back of his head and pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed him hard and hungrily, her mouth opening and her tongue pushing forward to meet his. She tasted of champagne. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her closer, kissing her in return. He was dizzy, lost in her, unable to believe this was happening.

Finally she pulled away, and looked at him appraisingly. “Why didn’t you just say something?” she asked.

“Er...” Strike, still utterly taken by surprise, stumbled over words. “I didn’t think... I assumed... I thought it was just me,” he finished lamely.

“Well, you thought wrong,” she said, grinning. “Either you’re a worse detective than I thought, or I’m a better actress.” She smiled softly and pulled him in for another kiss. Match of the Day continued behind them, ignored.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s always Ilsa...


End file.
